Find me in the darkness
by ABlueKindOfMusic
Summary: A secret comes to light when Blaine and Wes go to find an injured Kurt.


Well here's another one-shot.

I was asked for an angsty Kurt story so...

Tada.

edit: for the Americanisms that i don't know. (thanks Hebridean Black)

* * *

><p>Blaine had been sat in the last lesson of the day - History, idly doodling cheesy love hearts on the corner of his note paper when he received the text.<p>

_Help me, please.-K_

Blaine sat upright immediately, his pen falling out of his grip and clattering to the floor.

His teacher fixed him with a concerned look.

"Mr Anderson, is everything okay?" Blaine glanced over at Wes who was staring intently at him.

"Uhh ye-" he cut himself off, "actually no I'm not feeling well, may I go to the nurse please?" His teacher looked unsure for a moment but nodded anyway. Blaine was a good student, all the teacher s trusted him; he never cheated, never lied, always did his work without complaint; so Blaine was happy to gain the permission and stood quickly. Lifting his satchel onto his shoulder and grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair; he headed towards the classroom door, stumbling and almost falling over his feet in his haste.

His teacher seemed to take this as a bad sign and Blaine could just hear him calling across the room as he hurried away down the corridor.

"Wesley, could you please escort Blaine to the nurse? We wouldn't want a sudden collapse in the hallway would we?" If Blaine had been closer he would have protested but, seconds later, his best friend was rushing up behind him grabbing his arm and pulling him to a halt.

Blaine's eyes searched the hall for an escape route.

"You aren't going to the nurse." It wasn't a question.

"No." Blaine admitted, twisting his arm out of Wes' firm grip. "It's Kurt." He whispered, handing the phone to his Asian friend.

"Do you know what's happened?"

"No, but it has to be bad...even when Karof-" he cut himself off, cursing internally as he caught himself almost informing Wes of the kiss. "Even when he's really upset he never texts when I'm in lessons." It was true, Kurt had Blaine's schedule memorised to a tee, only texting or calling between classes and most of the time leaving it until the end of the day to reveal any incidents.

The texts had been more frequent in the weeks since Kurt had refused the transfer offer that Burt and Carol had suggested. Karofsky had come back and there had been many nights where Blaine found himself in his dorm room with his phone pressed tightly to his ear as he calmed Kurt through the night terrors and tears.

Even when he was in a right state, normally answering the phone with a depressed sniffle rather than an articulate response, he always texted really long – sometimes pointlessly long – pieces of writing.

So for Kurt to be texting not only during class time but also with so few words definitely worried Blaine.

"What do you want me to do?" Blaine looked up and met Wes' gaze, the sincerity there made Blaine so glad to have his friend by his side.

"I don't know." Blaine whispered.

"Are you going to Lima?" Wes asked, grasping Blaine's shoulders in his slender hands.

"Yes...I mean...yeah I have to...Kurt needs me." He took a deep breath and tried to calm the manic thoughts rushing through his head.

The Asian boy grasped the sides of Blaine's face and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Okay Blaine...first you _need_ to calm down. Lima is a long drive from here and you won't be helping anyone in this state."

"Yeah-I...yeah." Blaine stammered, shaking himself free of Wes' grip.

"Give me your keys." Wes held out his hand to Blaine.

"What?"

"I'll drive you."

"No...Wes you can't."

"Blaine...your hands are shaking." Blaine held his hands in front of him and looked down. Wes was right.

"I will drive you, no arguments and, going by your level of panic I'd say we have to leave now." Blaine sighed and dug his keys out of his pocket, handing them over to Wes.

As they made their way to the parking lot to find Blaine's car the shorter boy fumbled with the phone in his hand.

The drive to Lima would be 2 hours, at least an hour and a half at a push, and he knew that he needed to get on the phone with Kurt to see what was happening.

It rung out the first time and Blaine's mind set went straight into panic, he fumbled with the phone, his fingers working frantically to redial and he pressed the handset back to his ear firmly a mantra of 'please Kurt...please pick up...please."

Wes opened his car door and shoved Blaine towards it.

"Blaine, if you don't get in the car now then we'll never get there."

This snapped Blaine out of his trance and he leapt into the car so quickly that he almost tripped over the step up.

Wes quickly started the engine and slammed his door shut as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Blaine started up his mantra again as the phone rang out a second time.

On the third try though, once they were already heading down the highway, there was a click and Blaine knew it had connected.

"Kurt?" He spoke loudly but nervously.

The was a rough cough

"Blaine..."

"Kurt, what's happened? Are you okay?" _stupid, stupid, of course he's not okay._

"I was waiting for Finn...supposed to- he wanted a ride after football." The voice was quiet and distant. Shallow breaths were audible between each word.

"He called and said he'd gone back to pucks place – I was going to leave but...the hockey team..." "They were just coming out..."

_Shit._

He mouthed _step on it_ to Wes who had been glancing over the whole time.

The light was rapidly dimming and Blaine cursed the short days.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the school the lights were all out and the only illumination on the site was coming from the dingy glow of the streetlights.<p>

The two boys got out of the car and Wes immediately turned his attention to Blaine who was gripping the phone to his ear so tightly that it might as well have been inside his skull.

The voice on the other end of the line had long since gone silent but Blaine refused to hang up on the off chance that he could get any semblance of a response.

"Do you know where he is?"

"He never said." He felt so stupid. _Why didn't I ask him? That's the first thing we need. _

"Okay...right." Wes was calculating plans in his head and his eyes brightened as he thought of an idea.

"The hockey team did this so...has Kurt ever told you anything about them that can help?"

"He said something about them tossing him into dumpsters." Blaine said quickly.

They both fell silent and their attention was drawn to the line of metal containers down the side of the parking lot.

The thought that Kurt could be in any one of them broke Blaine's heart.

"You take the right side; I'll go for the left." Wes spoke firmly and directly.

They hurried down the path, lifting lids and cursing when there was no sign of the countertenor.

"_Shit._" The curse was quiet but Blaine didn't have to register it as suddenly Wes was screaming his name from the other end of the parking lot.

Blaine's feet moved without him consciously telling them to and he sprinted there so quickly that he had to put his arms out to stop himself crashing straight into the solid metal of the dumpster.

Wes had climbed over the edge and was hunched over the small figure crumpled in the corner.

Shit indeed.

It wasn't that Kurt looked too injured. Besides some obvious bruising developing on his arms and a trail of blood from a split lip, he seemed to be alright.

But just seeing the marred skin made Blaine want to throw up.

How anyone could do this to such a beautiful, flawless, kind person like Kurt was beyond Blaine.

The thing that worried Blaine the most was Kurt overall appearance.

His skin was a ghostly white, the kind of colour that you hear when you think people are just over exaggerating because really...how could skin be that white?

His lips, where not smeared with blood, were tinged blue and Blaine figured with horror that, since it wasn't particularly cold, it was probably from a lack of oxygen.

Blaine really had to get Kurt out.

"Blaine." Wes hissed, breaking Blaine out of his weird trance.

Blaine realised that his friend had already lifted Kurt into his arms and was standing in the dumpster gesturing for Blaine to help.

He reached out and took Kurt's torso into his arms, pulling the tall boy closer until he was cradling him bridal style; allowing Wes to clamber out of the blue container as he laid Kurt on the tarmac.

"Kurt," He spoke firmly, leaning down to Kurt ear while giving him a few gentle shakes.

"Kurt... come on Kurt, just wake up." He tapped the countertenors face lightly and was rewarded with a groan from his friend as he slowly came back to consciousness.

Immediately Kurt breaths began to come out faster, in short gasping bursts and Blaine pulled him close placing his lips by the younger boy's ear.

"It's okay Kurt, I'm here. We're here, you're okay."

He repeated the mantra over and over while gently rocking Kurt as his breathing gradually evened out.

Through his haze Kurt vaguely heard 'needs...hospital' and he jumped out of Blaine's arms.

"NO!"

He wildly struggled against Blaine, his breaths speeding up again.

"Not the hospital, I don't need a hospital."

"Kurt..." Blaine tightened his grip and held Kurt's arms firmly against his side.

"Its just a few bruises," Kurt insisted.

"You were unconscious." No argument in Blaine's tone.

"I...It wasn't...can you just take me home?" Kurt kept repeating _please please please_ into Blaine's chest.

"Kurt-" he started to protest again but stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Just do what he says Blaine. It's not doing him any good arguing on the tarmac. At least if we get him to his house then we can talk properly." Blaine had forgotten that Wes was even there but he figured the older boy was right so he just tucked an arm under Kurt's knees and one around his back and hoisted him up.

Kurt emitted a surprised squeak as he was lifted.

"What are you doing?"

"You want me to take you to your house?" Kurt made an affirmative noise. "Then let me do this."

"Fine." Kurt grumbled as they staggered across the parking lot back to Blaine's car.

Blaine had forgotten the size difference between the two boys and, even with the fact that Kurt weighed hardly anything, he was still awkward to carry.

Wes opened the side door for them as they approached and Blaine placed Kurt gently onto the seat.

There was more colour in the countertenors face now and Blaine emitted a sigh of relief but still felt like there was more going on than just his injuries.

Wes quickly jumped in the front seat and started the engine while Blaine settled himself next to Kurt, pulling the taller boy closer to him so that Kurt's head was on his shoulder.

Blaine spent the entire car ride whispering to Kurt gently, trying to get him to talk but Kurt was having none of it.

Wes kept his eyes on the road; deciding to keep himself out of the one sided conversation happening behind him.

Even though he himself didn't really know Kurt, sure they'd met once or twice when the singer visited Blaine at the school, but otherwise he didn't really try to know him.

But seeing how much of an effect he'd had on Blaine, Wes didn't think he'd ever seen him so...smitten.

He had decided that he would do anything to keep his friend that happy.

Even if that meant driving for hours, breaking curfew and skiving classes to do it.

* * *

><p>All the lights were off as they turned into the driveway, Burt's truck wasn't there and Blaine turned to Kurt with curiosity written all over his face.<p>

"Kurt, where is everyone?"

"Dads taken Carole out for dinner and I told you that Finn is at Pucks." He shrugged and leaned over to open the car door.

"I'm walking to the door. Deal with it."

Blaine smiled despite the situation and just let Kurt walk the short path from the car to the front door, shaking hands fumbling with the keys in his pocket.

Then something occurred to Wes as he shut the door and locked the car with the remote as he came up beside Blaine.

"Kurt...Where's your bag?"

Without even turning around Kurt said firmly,

"It's gone." His tone left no room for questions or protests and the two Dalton boys could only assume that Kurt's tormentors had known that a way to break Kurt's spirits was to destroy his bag.

Blaine had told him that the satchel that he had been using was the same one that his mother had given him not months before her death.

To destroy that was just plain disgusting.

Blaine sighed and followed Kurt through the door.

Kurt immediately set to work in the kitchen, putting cups out and turning on the coffee machine while asking Blaine and Wes if they wanted a drink.

Wes just stared at the boy.

"Kurt." He said so firmly that it stopped Kurt in his tracks.

"Talk to us."

Nobody moved for a minute.

"They've never closed the lid before." Kurt whispered finally.

Blaine stepped closer to the boy as he leaned his elbows down on the counter, head falling onto his hands so that his face was now hidden.

"When they throw me in, they've never closed the lid. It was...dark." The shame in Kurt's voice broke Blaine's heart. So that was what this was about.

"You're... afraid of the dark?"

Only a small nod against his palms was Kurt's response.

Blaine immediately came up to Kurt and gathered him into his arms.

Even though Kurt was taller, he hunched himself over so that he fit underneath Blaine's chin.

"I know it's stupid to still be afraid of something so silly but I can't help it, I've always..." His rambling was cut off by Blaine's shushing noises and firm rubbing on his back.

"It's _alright_, Kurt. Everyone's afraid of something."

"But..."

"No." This time it was Wes speaking and both boys looked up and around to wear the Asian boy was leaning against the door frame. "I swear to you, I know people with much more irrational fears. This is _nothing _to be ashamed of." Tears pricked in the corners of Kurt's eyes and he launched himself into Wes' arms.

Despite the shock that crossed the older boys face briefly, Blaine was surprised at how easily Wes took to the hug.

When the dam gave way and Kurt began to shake with the sobs he had been repressing, Wes transferred him over to Blaine and they both guided him over to the sofa where he collapsed backwards onto the sofa.

"I can't believe you came today." Kurt whispered.

"Really?"

"I don't know why, but I just didn't expect you to be able to make it. Daltons so strict." He sounded both apologetic and thankful at once.

"We cut class." Blaine shrugged nonchalantly.

"Thank you. You too Wes. Really."

Wes just nodded and headed out to the kitchen to find a damp cloth to clean the blood off of the injured boy; deciding that Blaine and Kurt needed some time alone.

The two sat in a content silence for a moment. Blaine watched Kurt as he drew in shaky breaths trying to calm his sobs.

"You have no idea do you?" Blaine whispered.

"About what?"

"How much you mean to me."

Kurt turned around, his eyes glistening with sudden moisture, held out his arms and gestured for Blaine to move closer.

"Come here you big softy," it barely took a second for the two to be in each other's arms. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him to his chest.

"You mean a lot to me too."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought.<p>

Review thanks x


End file.
